Kaede
| occupation = (Formerly) | residence = ??? | alias = | epithet = "Crimson Fighter" (紅格闘家, Kou Kakutouka) | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | age = 18 | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = February 14 | height = 5'10" }} Kaede, is a former who left the navy two years after his master's death and currently is a together with his sister, during these two years he had as his mentor the current Fleet Admiral Kurama who undertook to keep him in line and make sure that he continued to work and train. Kaede was abandoned by his parents when he was only five years old (with his sister with just one) and just joined the Navy when he was 10 years old and after only two years later he and nine other marines rookies began to receive a training on a fighting style named Namaene Kata that lasted three years. And two years later he left the navy to travel around the world with his sister eventually joined the Revolutionary Army at 18. Currently he was accused of having betrayed the Navy and have created a conspiracy in conjunction with the other two practitioners of the fighting style that survived the surprise attack three years ago. And in conjunction with his sister and his partner, he have becoming quite famous as both a martial artist and for the works that he does by the revolutionaries. Currently he has a bounty on the head of . Appearance When he joined the navy he was only 10 years old but he had already some muscles due to the fact that he had to work from an early age in order to sustain his sister and due to that he received a even harder train because they wanted to see how he'd handle it but due to still being a child he couldn't take it for a long time. One of the qualities that he has but doesn't share whith his sister is his Scarlet hair and eyes that he has in common with his mother by his memories. His clothes were obviously normal for someone who is in the Navy, being always a white jacket and blue pants, and as a captain he used to wear the coat in the back. When in training he always use the same set that consisted of a short-sleeved black shirt, black pants and lightweight shoes to be easier to train. During the time that he abandoned the marine he was seventeen and was now much more grown up and with the fact that he coached for seven years now he was a complete fighter with a highly developed body and his sister told him he was even more beautiful than when they got there. As they had to flee without anyone knowing just took the clothes that were more practice, which consisted of just a sweater and a pair of black pants and a old jacket he had saved when he got there. At that time his hair was longer and looking disheveled and the opposite of what he use to do he now lets loose. Currently at the age of eighteen he's completely different now he is extremely high compared to what he was before being almost the height of his sister, in a matter of physical he improved exponentially to the point where he now look older than he really is as opposed to when he left the navy he looked younger than he was. Due to major physical changes that had from time to time he was becoming a engages-so even without knowing and with time he just pro keep several admirers despite him only chasing a girl. His hair is now relatively longer having even a piece of him coming to his chest, the clothes remained in the same style when he began to travel the world because he wanted to be remembered, being in a black sweater, black pants and black shoes with a long brown jacket and he now always wears a necklace that was given to him by his sister. After many years of training he can now use the Namaene Kata more easily entering the second and third State without much effort, with the development of the force him now when he uses the first State he just concentrated in one part of the body in order to further increase the strength. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers As basic training he's had three years to learn a martial art of the strongest, in addition to having taught using and he still had from the age of five to work every day which gave him a strength and endurance above normal. Due to all the experiences he had during his life until I finally found a place where he could stay for the rest of your life with the people he loves, he developed an extreme force not only physics but also in natural energy being now one of those who has more energy in the world. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Namaene Kata is a full contact martial art that focuses primarily on strong attacks and leaves a large gap in defense, which makes them a great target for long-range fighters. Following the basic principle of this fighting style by absorbing the natural energy the physical attributes are enhanced, making the practitioner of this style stronger, faster and with some training can even use their own natural energy to do different attacks, but as opposed the defence and resistance remains the same then it is necessary to take a physical training before trying master this style. When the master of this fighting style began to explain how it works, he said that the more natural energy is absorbed the stronger the person will become but the probability of that person survive after a fight decreases dramatically. It was seen that the aura of each person doesn't demonstrates the amount of energy that person has, it just shows the emotion that this person is feeling right in that moment as for example if a person is completely calm the aura almost can't be see and if someone is full of fury, the aura is dramatically violent. Obviously people who don't practice this martial art can't see the auras so during a fight between two practitioners of this style that are not in any of the States make it look like they only have superhuman strength and speed. Kaede began learning this style when he was twelve and he along with the other three practitioners of the style that survived the attack of the Marines were the only ones who had the complete workout both physical and on natural energy. *'Namaene Kata: Issui Seiri' (生エネ型:溢水整理 Namaene Kata: Issui Seiri?, Literally meaning "Natural Energy Style: Overflow Adjustment") is the most powerful and most dangerous technique that a user of this style can ever use and simply consists of the control of the fourth state that even the creator of this style said to be impossible, and the first person to do it was Kaede. It has not yet been discovered which the limit of this technique due to having been created by a practitioner of the style that went into the overflow just to protect his sister not caring about dying. In appearance he is almost equal to what would be the third State that is his hair turns white and rather longer having just now claws on his hands and a kind of armor that appears out of the wrist that covers part of his forearm. When you're in this state he gains control over the natural energy extremely powerful sit until able to have overtaken the master himself creating two symbols in midair that react to the movements of his arms and can be used in various situations, and the big difference that these symbols is the fact that people who do not practice this style can see them. But obviously this technique comes with extremely dangerous side effects such as the fact that he feels his own arms to burn what causes him to lose concentration and if this happens he loses all control over the energy and can end up being dominated and die. After a fight he loses the ability to see auras and absorb natural energy by the amount of time that he was using this technique as for example if he use this technique during a whole day he's going to be a whole day without seeing auras or use natural energy. Rokushiki a martial art that is used by members of the Cipher Pol and some Marines, and Kaede learned to use all six styles but despite having received the offer to learn the last technique Rokuogan he refused for reasons that are still unknown. Even after leaving the marine he still uses this style of fighting regularly but only after he made some changes to fit the way he fight. Although at first he had some difficulty he managed to master the six styles at the same time he mastered the Namaene Kata and the two types of haki he had. '|月歩|Geppō|Literally meaning "Moon Step"}}: '|鉄塊|Tekkai|Literally meaning "Iron Mass"}}: '|指銃|Shigan|Literally meaning "Finger Gun"}}: '|嵐脚|Rankyaku|Literally meaning "Storm Leg"}}: '|剃|Soru|Literally meaning "Shave"}}: '|紙絵|Kami-e|Literally meaning "Paper Drawing"}}: Haki A natural force that all living things have to master this kind of power is necessary to go through intensive training and normally need to have a master, but in the case of Kaede he learned to use this force when he was only seven years old during a fight with some pirates who wanted to kidnap his sister he unconsciously used the Kenbunshoku to deviate from them and despite being a weaker version of the Busoshoku that was able to break the arm of one of the pirates. After joining the Navy he improved a lot in the use of haki due to having a master. Although not very strong he knows the basics of haki of note getting easily deviate from normal attacks but when the attack comes from someone extremely fast he have some difficulty to deviate even though can predict many seconds before. After many years of training he began using this haki by instinct and many say he even though no opinion is always aware of everything that goes on around and because of this his haki never stop. The haki he more practice was the Busoshoku because it could help in the fight although at first he just used unconsciously and began training to figure out a way to use it when necessary. When he became a marine, he began receiving training to learn how to use haki and as he didn't know that the power he used had that name he started training. After some time he began to notice that both the power he had and the one thay wanted him to learn was the same so he gave up and began training on his own without anyone knowing. It took him a year to get completely control hover this haki and he even created his own version that was far more practical for him involving shape the haki and make it extend out from his body like a armor. * : The personal version of haki weapons created by Kaede which consists of shaping the haki to the point where it starts to get out of his own body to create an armor around the arms, to be able to do this he trained every day for a whole year alone while at the same time he was doing the work that you were given and still took care of his sister. This version created by it was developed with the idea of getting fit in his fighting style involving hand-to-hand combat all the time so he needed some way to get fight and have a defense in case it was needed. History Kaede was abandoned by her parents when he was only five years old and since then he has had to work in order to sustain the sister who just had a year. During several years he has been traveling from city to city in search of a place where I could finally live in peace, and during this time he learned to read and write with the people he was working and he later taught his sister when he was old enough. One of the major problems that he had in the beginning was the fact that the sister needed to drink breast milk and he had to work for several women to give nursing sister. Five years later he had already been through a lot and both physically and psychologically he was more mature and he decided to join the marine because finally realized it wasn't going to be able to have a quiet life until he found a place to stay. He went straight to a Navy base and asked for someone of high office do a test to see if he could get there without having to do the initial work as a Chore Boy. The Marines didn't want a child to require things like that so they made him an offer that he could beat everyone, they would call a vice admiral for the test. To the surprise of them Kaede managed to easily win but when he got distracted one of the Marines caught his sister and threaten that would kill if he doesn't let them beat him and in response he gave a big boost with the leg and using the haki observation he dodged the bullets that had been fired against him and stabbed a marine's punch in just a few seconds. During this whole mess a Vice Admiral who was passing by was impressed and decided to stop the fight by saying that both he and his sister could join the Navy. Kaede was six years in the Navy and during that time he made several friends and learned several things he couldn't have learned if he hadn't joined the Navy. Two years later he became a marine, a old marine invited him and nine other rookies to become his disciples. All ten accepted the proposal of the old marine and from that day they all started training in the martial art Namaene Kata but quickly they were divided into three groups that were those who just wanted the physical training, those who only looked natural energy and the group where Kaede was for those who wanted the full train. During the next three years, they all have struggled in the choice that each did, but even with the strenuous training that the three young men who have chosen the full training each of them still worked more training to master Haki, Rokushiki and still work to rank up in the Navy and they reached the rank of captains in one year. During this time there were never any major problems, but when only had three days for the death of their master, seven of the ten marines who were learning the Namaene Kata were killed in a surprise attack with only survived Kaede and the other two young marines who have the full train. As the massacre was committed by marines with envy the young marines left the Navy having the last one been Kaede that was there two more years. In those two years he had a "mentor" the current Fleet Admiral Kurama Who dedicated in making sure that he continued to work and improve his abilities, and due to him taking the job to help him, Kurama was the only person that he said goodbye and also the only person he told why he stayed there for two years. Major Battles Quotes References Trivia *He is based on Negi and Nagi Springfield from the anime/manga Mahou Sensei Negima. Category:Revolutionary Category:Revolutionaries Category:Former Marine Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Rokushiki Users